


Alec's choice

by TheBroadie



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Heart Attacks, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3569741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBroadie/pseuds/TheBroadie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After S02E01. Ellie is pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First chapter

Alec’s choice  
Ellie Miller  
I’m desperate. I don’t know, what I’m supposed to do. Now, I can't say that I didn't have an affair with Hardy. For God’s sake! It was only once! And what about Fred and Tom? What will they say? Fred is too young to understand it, but Tom? He lost his dad a few months ago and now this. What’s going on?  
It’s very simple. I’m expecting a baby with Alec.  
“What?” asked Alec, when he picked up the phone  
“Normal people say hello, but it doesn’t matter. We have to meet.”  
“Is it necessary?” asked Alec  
“Yes. Please, Alec.”   
“Ok, So at 3pm at my house.” He said  
“Thank you.”  
I picked up my favourite orange jacket and went to Hardy’s. Exactly at three, I knocked on Hardy’s door.  
“Is unlocked Miller!” shouted Alec and I opened the door.  
“I’ll make tea.” Said Alec and I sat in the armchair.   
There were many letters on his table. One of them was about Alec’s heart surgery.  
“Oh, will you have that surgery?”  
“It’s not your problem, Miller. Why did you want to meet me?” said Alec with his terrible grumpy voice. I took a cup of tea and pour a bit in my throat. Alec took his two pills.  
“Promise, that you won’t be upset.”   
“I don’t know, Miller. Just tell me.” He said  
“I’m pregnant.”  
“Congratulations, Miller. Your husband must be very...” Hardy stopped in half sentence  
“Yes, it’s yours. But I’m going to have an abortion.”   
“No, Miller I didn’t mean it.” he said  
“I made a decision. You’re nice man, but I can’t do this.”  
“Ok. Now you can leave.” He said with a bit of sadness in his voice  
“Goodbye, Hardy.”   
“Bye, Miller.” I said  
ALEC  
What have I done? Poor Miller. I’m so angry for myself. My own life is destroyed and I don’t want do the same to Miller. I’m dying. My heart will not last much longer. What if I will never see my little Daisy again? Yes, she isn’t that little girl anymore, but she will always be little girl for me.  
ELLIE  
I have to tell it Lucy. She is the only one who understands me from Broadchurch. Everything happened so fast. I still can’t believe that Joe killed Danny and already there is next problem.  
I put Fred into car seat and I sat in the car.  
“We’re going to visit aunt, Fred!” I said and I tried a little smile. Fred is one of things (people) that can always make me happy. I looked on myself in the rear-view mirror. I looked tired and brokenly. I had big dark bags under my eyes.  
I drove to Lucy’s.  
“Hi.” I said  
“Hi!” Said Tom, Olly and Lucy  
“Luc, I want to talk with you about... something.”  
“Alright. Olly! Take the boys out.” Said Lucy  
When the boys left, we were sitting on the sofa.  
“So, tell me.”   
“Yes. You were right. I slept with Hardy, but it was only once!” I was waiting for her reaction. She looked very puzzled.   
“Wow Ell. I wasn’t expecting this.” And she started to laugh.  
“But there’s one problem.”   
“Oh, Ellie, are you?” she asked and I started to cry  
“I’m pregnant.”   
“Does Hardy know it?” she asked  
“Yes.” After few seconds, my face was full of tears.  
“Come to me, Ell.” She said and she hugged me. It was the moment, when I realized, How important is to have family.   
“It’s alright, Ellie.” she said  
“No, it isn’t.”  
“And what are you going to do?” she asked  
“I want to have an abortion.”  
“And what did Hardy say?”   
“I think he wants the baby.”   
“It’s your decision, Ellie. Choose a right way.” Said Lucy  
“And what if I don’t know, what is right?”   
“You should go to sleep, Ellie. Maybe, you will be smarter in the morning. I know it isn’t too easy for you.”  
“Thanks Lucy.”  
“Think about Alec too. Can you live with him? You can leave Fred here for today, if you want.” She said  
“Ok, thank you Lucy. Goodbye.”   
I said goodbye to boys too, because they came, when I was leaving.  
I sat in the car and drove to my old house. When I was leaving a car I saw person in front of my house. I can’t recognize the person, so I came closer. It was Hardy.  
“Hardy! What are you doing here?” I asked  
“I want to apologize. Ellie. World isn’t very nice to you and I wanted you to keep the baby - next problem for you.”  
“That’s alright. And you were serious?” Hardy shook his head.  
“I realized that I love you.”  
“No! Don’t say thing like this. Please!” I started to cry and I ran into the house. I locked the door. I slid on the floor and I let the tears fall down of my face.   
I probably fell asleep there, because I woke in this place. Maybe it wasn’t the best position for sleeping, because my whole body ached. I went to bed, because I wanted to sleep one more hour. I feel a little sorry for Alec. He came to say that he loves me and I shut the door. The worst thing about this is that I love him too.  
Convicted, that I won’t fall asleep again, I went to the kitchen. I didn’t eat since yesterday noon. And I’m not hungry. I made two toasts and tea. I sat on the chair and I looked to my phone. I had one new message. I hoped that it isn’t from Hardy. But unfortunately was. Hardy’s name was shining on me from my phone. Damn! He invited me to lunch.  
I went near the computer to check my e-mails. Nothing new... Everyone is living their bloody happy life. I glanced on at the clock on my wall. I was terrified. I had only twenty minutes. I turned off the computer and I put on some clothes. I looked to the mirror for the first time in this day. Big circles under my eyes were highlighted with mascara. I removed mascara and makeup. I covered the circles a bit. I put on my orange jacket and I went out.   
I have to apologize to Hardy. It’s hard to tell someone, that you love him. And he was undoubtedly sad when I reacted like I reacted.


	2. Second Chapter

I walked into Hardy’s house just a few minutes ago. He put on his dark sweatshirt and a coat.   
“What do you want to eat?” he asked  
“I don’t know why, but I want fish and chips.” I smiled and I imagined the taste of delicious fish and chips.  
“Ok. I’ll buy it. Take a seat, Miller.”   
He’s so kind for me today. And I like it.  
He came back in few minutes with two big portions of fish and chips from my favourite shop. He put it on the table and he brought two glasses of water. We sat on chairs and we was silent for about five minutes.   
“I acted horribly yesterday. I’m so sorry, Miller. I didn’t want to frighten you, but I wanted to tell it a long time ago.” Said Alec... Sorry, Hardy  
“Oh. Actually, I wanted to apologize to you. I don’t know why I reacted like that.”  
“It’s alright, Miller.”  
“I was terrified, because I probably love you too.”  
“I wanted to tell it to you, when you told me, that you’re pregnant.” He said and he ate a bit of fish  
“Yeah, I understand you.”  
“Did you make a decision about the baby?” said Alec and I smiled  
“No... I was sure, before a talked to Lucy and you. But you made me confused.” I glanced into Alec’s deep, chocolate eyes that always fascinated me so much.  
“I really want the wee baby. I’ll take a care of you and your boys, I promise.”  
“I really don’t know, Hardy. And what if you will have a heart attack and I’ll stay alone with three children?”  
“I’ll have the surgery. But please, keep the baby.” Said Hardy and he looked a little bit desperate.  
“Ok, I will think about it.” I said and I winked to Hardy  
“I really like you, Ellie.” Said Hardy and I looked very surprised. Did he just call me Ellie?  
“I’m sorry, Miller.”   
“But it doesn’t bother me.”   
“Really? When I called you Ellie last time, you told me not to.”  
“But I don’t care now.”  
Suddenly, Alec fell on the ground. His face was full of pain. I knew, what’s going on.  
“Where are your pills?” But I saw them immediately. They were on the sofa. I picked two and I put them in Alec’s mouth. I gave him water too.   
“Everything’s going to be alright. Just breathe, please!!”  
I phoned an emergency, one minute after. I can’t let him die. Not here, not now. The emergency came soon. Thanks God! They picked Alec and they drove to hospital. I sat in my car and drove to hospital too. But Lucy phoned me, that she is leaving and I have to pick Fred from her. So I let Hardy for doctors and I drove to Lucy’s.  
“Hi, mummy.” Said Tom and Fred, when I opened the door of Lucy’s house.   
“Hi, Ell.” Said Lucy  
Boys went to put on some clothes and Tom took Fred to car.  
“How are you?” asked Lucy  
“Hardy’s in hospital. I don’t know, if he’s still alive. I’m scared.”  
“I’m so sorry, Ellie.”  
I’m glad that Tom is going with us this time and he will help me with Fred.   
At home, I let the boys play and I went to my bedroom, because I wanted to cry. I lay down on the bed and I started to cry to a pillow. I felt so lonely. I probably haven’t got Hardy either. I hoped that I will go to the hospital tomorrow. There were many thoughts in my mind. But thought about Hardy’s death was the worst. I worry about him. I really want to hate him like I did before, but I can’t. There are a lot of memories with him.   
Maybe I cried too loud, because Tom came to my bedroom. He looked very worriedly.  
“Mum! What’s going on?” he asked  
“Nothing. Go play with Fred.” I told him with a weeping face.  
“Don’t lie to me, mum. Why are you crying?” asked Tom and he sat next to me.  
“I don’t want you to bother with it, sweetheart.”  
“Mum, tell me. Is it because I don’t want to live with you?”  
“Yes, but there are another problems and many of them are bigger than this.”  
“Tell me.”   
“Not now, Tom. Maybe next time.” But I got a great idea. “Tom, can you take care about Fred for one hour?”  
“Yes, sure.”   
“Thank you. I need to do... something.” I said and I went to bathroom to wash my face. I said goodbye to boys and I sat in the car.  
I drove so fast to the hospital. I had to see Alec. Way to the hospital seemed infinite. Standing on the traffic light was killing me. Insecurity is the worst feeling of all feelings. Alright. The worst will be, when the doctors will tell me, that Alec is dead. Yes, I’m not an optimistic person, but what would you do, if this happened to you? Finally, I was near the hospital. I left the car and I ran the whole way into hospital. When I ran to reception, I was breathless.   
“What do you want, miss?” she asked kindly  
“I’m looking for Alec Hardy.”I was waiting for answer. The receptionist wrote something into computer and she looked at me.  
“The third floor, room 302.”   
“Thank you so much.” I said. I ran out the stairs. I wasn't sure if I want to open the door, or not. I don’t want to see his dead body!

But I opened the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys :) Hope you like this chapter!  
> TB


	3. Third chapter

I closed my eyes.

“Miller!” I heard, and it was probably the most beautiful word, what I’ve ever hear. Feeling of relief was very nice.

“Oh, thanks God, Hardy!” I sat on chair next to Hardy’s bed. I hated to see him, like this, but I was happy to see him alive. 

“I want to go home.” He said.

“I’ll pick you up tomorrow.” I was upset.

“Please, Miller. I hate it there.” 

“No! You nearly died today, so you need to relax.” I left the room. I was so angry. Hardy hasn’t any respect for life. It’s horrible.

I sat in the car and I drove back to my boys. Fred was sleeping and Tom was watching TV, when I came home.

“Aren’t you hungry, Tom?”

“No, I made dinner for myself a half an hour ago.” Said Tom and he smiled.

“I’m going to need someone who will take care about Fred tomorrow.” 

“Fine. But promise, that you won’t cry.” Tom said and he glanced at me

“Alright.”

I went to bathroom after the conversation. I locked the door and I undressed myself. I walked to bath and I let the drops of water fall down on my body. I put some shampoo on my hair... I thought it is a shampoo, but it was conditioner.

“Shit!” I opened the right bottle. After the shower I dried my hair and I went to bedroom. I took a sleeping pill and I closed my eyes. I had a lot of nightmares that night. I hate it! Luckily, I survived the night and I woke up in the morning. Tom brought me some cookies and a cup of tea.

“It’s all about Hardy, isn’t it?” Said Tom and I looked at him very statled.

“How do you know it?”

“You were shouting all night and many times there was a word Hardy.”

“I’m so sorry. You probably didn’t sleep very well.” Said I

“I worry about you, Mommy.”

“You don’t have to worry. Just, Hardy’s in a hospital.”

“So, go towards him. He needs you more than us.” Said Tom and he winked at me. In fact, It’s conversely. I need Hardy.

“Can I bring him here?” I asked carefully.

“It’s your thing.” Said Tom. I drank the tea, cleaned my teeth and I drove to hospital.

I went to third floor and I opened a door. Hardy was sitting on his bed.

“Good morning, Miller.”

“Morning. Can you leave now?”

“Yes.” He said

We went to lift and we rode down. We slowly walked to my car. 

“Where are we going?” asked Hardy, when we sat in a car.

“To my house. I’m not going to leave at your house. Don’t think about it.”

“I don’t think it’s a good idea.” Said Hardy

“Did someone ask you?” 

“I’m sorry, Miller.” Said Hardy and he was silent for rest of the journey.

“Wait here, please.” I left the car and I went to my house.

“Tom! Hardy will come. Please behave yourselves.” I smiled

I took Hardy in.

“Tom, Fred, this is Alec Hardy. We worked together. I must take care about him so he will live with us for a few days.” 

“I think, this really isn’t a good idea, Miller.”

“Keep your mouth shut!” I said

I showed the whole house to Alec and then he went to his bedroom.

I love being in my bed, so I lay on the bed and I read some book. I fell asleep after few minutes. 

Some knocking on my door woke me. 

“Open the door!” I shouted

The door opened and there was Hardy behind the door.

“Can I come in?”

“Yes, but close the door, please.” Hardy closed the door and sat on my bed.

“Tom made a lunch, spaghetti. It’s delicious.” Hardy gave me a plate with some good looking food.

“Thanks, but you didn’t have to bring it there. I would come by myself. It’s you, who need to rest.” 

“Don’t start, Miller.”

“I’m not starting with anything, but you’re sick, Hardy.”

“Seriously, Miller, stop it.”

“What does Fred do?” I asked

“He’s playing. Tom went to Lucy’s.”

“Ok. Thank you.”

“Are you ok?” asked Hardy

“Yes. Why would I don’t be ok?” 

“I’ve got an interesting conversation with Tom. You were shouting all night.” Hardy looked at me very worriedly.

“Yesterday was very exhausting day.”

“Do you want to take Fred to the walk?”

“Fine.” I said and Hardy helped me to get up from bed. I put on some clothes and I put Fred into buggy. Hardy wore his coat and we went to a walk. Hardy took the buggy with Fred. We walked on the cliffs. I love this place! Broadchurch is a very beautiful place. Cliffs and crystal clear sea. I love it since I saw it for the first time, but now, when I’m older, I love it more and more. We stopped and we were looking down from the cliff. We saw Abby and Sharon, so we ran away. It would be death for us. But nobody noticed that we weren’t in court for three days. I want this stupid court game to end. I want to see Joe in prison. Oh God, how much I hate Sharon and court. 

We were walking for an hour more. Hardy is really good. He was pushing buggy all the time. He and Fred were so cute. I think that Hardy will be a great dad. He took Fred from his buggy and he swing with him from side to side. Fred looked that he’s very excited. I think Fred likes Hardy. Hardy changed. He was so arrogant when I saw him for the first time, but he’s kind now. 

I glanced at Hardy, who sat on bench with Fred and Fred was trying to kiss Hardy. It was the cutest thing, what I’ve ever seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, hope you liked it :)


End file.
